The Vines of Love
by Glaceonite
Summary: One-shot Negai Shipping Ash finds Iris a tiara and love ensues.


The Vines of Love

Negai Shipping Warning, I personally really like this ship, so I wrote a story about it. I hope you enjoy the story as it's my very first. Any criticism is welcome, thanks and enjoy. - Glaceonite

Ages:

Iris-15

Ash-15

Cilan-16

-Just in case anyone was wondering because of the teen themes in this story.

"Hey Iris!"Ash said. "Hi Ash" Iris said angrily. "What are you doing way up there in that tree?" "I'm tryin' to not hurt you ya little kid!" Iris practically screamed. "Hey I said I'm sorry, what more do you want from me?" "I want my headband that you lost!" Iris said while throwing a tantrum. "JUST GO AWAY!" "Okay, fine... I'm really sorry Iris." Ash said as he walked away sadly. "Hey Ash" Cilan said in his usual upbeat tone. "Hi Cilan" Ash mumbled. "So, Iris is still mad at you?" "Yeah, I really messed up didn't I?" "Well Ash, if she's so angry why don't you make it up to her?" Cilan questioned. "How can I make it up to her?" Ash said halfheartedly. "Why not get her a new headband?" Cilan suggested. "I don't have any money to spend on a headband Cilan." "Oh, well why not make one then?" "Actually, that's a really good idea Cilan. You a lot smarter than we give you credit for!" Ash replied jokingly. "And you're one to talk Mr. I lost Iris' headband in a forest." Cilan said with a slight smirk. "Hey you know if it weren't for that Pokem- grumble..." "... Uhhh Ash, you okay there?" Cilan asked holding back a laugh. "Alright, Alright you win Cilan Just do your magic and make some lunch, I haven't eaten all day." "Alright, but go get Iris so she can eat too."

"Hey Iris, Cilan is making us lunch, Do you want to come back to the camp to eat?" Ash yelled into Iris' tree branch. "Yeah, I'll be right down" Iris said. "Hey are you still mad at me?" Ash asked Iris as she climbed down the tree. "Uhhh YEAH" Iris yelled as she tried waving her arms to show Ash her anger, but forgot she was climbing and she let go of the tree and fell. "AAAHHHHH" Iris screamed as she closed her eyes and awaited the impact. She didn't hit what she expected, and instead of the ground, she landed right in Ash's arms. "Woah, you okay there?" Ash asked Iris with a worried look. "... Yeah, I'm okay." Iris said timidly as she blushed and looked away from Ash's amber eyes that were looking at her with concern. "Hey Ash?" " Yeah Iris?" "C-Can you maybe let me down?" Iris asked while blushing and laughing at the same time. "Oh... yeah" Ash said while blushing and putting Iris down. "Alright then Ash, let's go eat!" Iris said while beginning to run towards their camp. "H-Hey, don't leave without me!" Ash whined as he chased after Iris.

"Ahhh, that really hit the spot Cilan." Iris said while patting her stomach. "Yeah, thanks Cilan, that was super good!" Ash said. "Well I'll be going now, I have something to do." Ash said as he scurried into the forest surrounding the camp. "Where is he off to in such a rush?" Iris asked Cilan. "I'm not too sure." Cilan said as smirked and remembered what he told Ash to do awhile ago. "Okay, So I just have to find something good to use so I can make Iris a headband that was even better than her old one!" Ash said to himself. "Geez I've been wandering this forest for hours and I haven't found anything good to make a headband out of." Ash complained as he trudged on through the forest. All of a sudden Ash saw large root on the ground. "Woah, I wonder what kinda tree this thing is attached to." Ash said in amazement. He kept following the root for ten minutes before he finally saw the tree that it led to. "Oh wow, this thing is at least a hundred feet tall." Ash said while he was staring at the gigantic tree. "Hey, that's a nice little clearing under one of the tree's roots." Ash said to no one in particular. "JACKPOT!" Ash yelled. "Awww yeahhh, I deserve a highfive for this." Ash said as he high fived himself. On the ground in the middle of the small clearing there was a perfect little tiara made of roots of different hues of vibrant greens and beautiful browns. In the middle of the vine tiara were small purple flowers that matched Iris' hair color perfectly. "I bet Iris is going to love this." Ash said. " I need to stop talking to myself or else people will think I'm insane." Ash said with a small chuckle.

"Maybe I am going insane, I keep thinking that I see an Oddish following me or something." Ash said. "Well It's kinda late and I am pretty tired." Ash replied to himself. "AGHHH I really am going insane now, I really need to get back to camp." Ash said as he started running torwards the campfire which was now in sight. "Hey guys I'm back!" Ash said as he walked into the small clearing where Cilan and Iris had set up their tents and the campfire. "Where have you been all day Ash?" Iris said sounding concerned. "Yeah, where have you been?" Cilan said in a gruff voice. "We really could have used help setting all of this up." Cilan continued on. "Cilan?" Iris said in her sweetest voice. "Yes Iris?" Cilan said still sounding annoyed. "Do me a favor and shut up?" Iris said with a sweet but poisonous voice. Cilan sweatdropped, "Well alrighty then." "Well", Ash said," I was looking for something for you Iris." "Oh really, did you find what you were looking for?" Iris asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Yes I did, and here it is." Ash said as he presented the tiara to Iris. "Wow!" Iris exclaimed as she snatched the tiara out of Ash's hands, "It's so pretty, where did you find it?" "I found it at this really big tree, and it just reminded me of you because it's really pretty." Ash said without realizing that he just admitted to Iris that he thinks that she is pretty. Iris blushed immediately after hearing these words. "You think I'm pretty?" Iris asked while blushing furiously. "Errr... Yeah, I do." Ash said quietly as he was blushing redder than the campfire only yards away from them. "Well thanks for the tiara and the compliment" Iris said as she walked into her tent to put her new tiara away. Sudddenly Cilan walked out of his tent and patted Ash on the back. "Good job Ash, You really made it up to her." Cilan said. "Yeah, it was the least I could do for her." Ash said still slightly red. "Sooo, you think she's pretty huh?" Cilan teased. "SHUT UP CILAN" Ash yelled as he blushed again and started chasing Cilan around the campsite shouting out threats to the green haired boy. "Ahh their such little kids." Iris said to Axew as they watched the ensuing argument between the two boys. "Hey Axew, have you seen Pikachu lately?" Iris asked her little dragon. "Ax-Ax-Axew." Axew said as he pointed his arm at Ash's tent. "Has he been in there since we put it up? Iris said in amazement that a Pokemon could sleep for that long. "Ew-Ew-Ax-Axew." Axew said in reply to Iris. "That's true, he is Ash's Pokemon after all, I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from him. Would you mind waking him up so he can give Ash and Cilan a little shock so we can go to sleep?" "EW-AX-AX-EW-AXEW" Axew whined. "Yes, you have to do it becuase I'm still getting ready to go to sleep." Iris said in a sleepy voice. "Ax-Ew-Axewww." Axew said as went to wake up Pikachu. "ASH, GIVE THAT BACK!" Cilan yelled as he chased the raven haired boy who was running away from Cilan holding his camera. "NOT UNTIL YOU AGREE TO DELETE THIS VIDEO OF US BLUSHI-AHHHH!" Ash screamed as Pikachu shocked him and dragged him away from Cilan. "Pik-Pika-Pikachu." Pikachu said in a voice full of sleepiness and anger as he handed Cilan his camera and dragged an unconscious Ash into his tent so he could go back to sleep. "Thanks Pikachu." Iris and Cilan said simultaneously.

"What happened last night?" Ash asked Pikachu. "Pika-Pika-Chu." Pikachu told Ash. "Oh, alright then, sorry for yelling so much." Ash apologized to Pikachu. "Hey Ashhhh?" a sweet voice called out. "Uhh, yeah?" Ash asked to whoever was outside. "May I come in?" The voice asked. "Sure, come in." Ash said in an uncertain tone. Iris suddenly unzipped his tent door, came in, zipped it back up and sat down in front of his personal air mattress. "Oh, hey Iris, I didn't recognize your voice at first." Ash told Iris. "Haha, you're so silly Ash." Iris said to Ash. "Haha, yeah I guess so. Hey, the Tiara looks really good on you." Ash said to Iris who was slowly scooting closer to him. Iris just giggled in response as she got gradually closer and closer until she was practically on Ash's lap. Ash blushed furiously this action and told Iris, "Y-You're a l-little too close Iris." "I know that." Iris told Ash while blushing slightly. She leaned in and kissed Ash right on the lips! Ash had mixed emotions, he freaked out because this was not like Iris, but he also really enjoyed her soft lips which tasted slightly of vanilla and the intoxicating scent of her perfume. He had to make a choice fast, So doing the "right" thing, he pushed Iris off his lap and ended the wonderful kiss. "IRIS, WHAT WAS THAT?" Ash said as he was starting to comprehend what just happened. Iris looked down, and the tiara she was wearing fell off of her head. As soon as the tiara fell off her head she blushed intensely and freaked out. "Idon'tknowwhatcameovermeI'msosorryAsh..." Iris started rambling and apologizing. "Shhhh, It's fine, I kinda enjoyed it actually, I was just worried because that wasn't like you to act like that." Ash admitted as he had a longing feeling for Iris' warm lips on his. "I just had the sudden need to be near you when I put the tiara on." Iris said. "Hmmm, maybe we should look around the place you found it for clues on it's aphrodisiac qualities." Cilan suddenly butted into their conversation. "AHHH!" They screamed. "CILAN, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?" The two yelled. "Long enough to get a video and a few pictures." Cilan said while smirking. "Do you have a death wish Cilan?" Iris asked. "Errr... N-No..." Cilan said suddenly petrified at the girls threat. "Good, than you'll delete those now, right?" Iris said in the most intimidating voice she could muster up. "Y-Yes, I will." Said Cilan. "Thank god for creating the cloud where I already have back-ups." Cilan said under his breath, "What was that Cilan?" Iris questioned? "NOTHING!" Cilan said as he scurried away from the tent. "Actually, Cilan does have a point, maybe we should go look for clues on the tiara." Ash told Iris while avoiding eye contact. "Ahhhh, fine." Iris sighed.

"Ashhh, My feet hurt." Iris whined. "Ugh, the one day you don't want to be active." Ash told Iris. "Fine, get on my back, I'll give you a piggy back ride." Ash told Iris. "YAY!" Iris said like a little kid as she got on Ash's back. "And you call me a little kid." Said the amber eyed boy. "Yes, I do because you're the one who got me in this mess anyways." Iris said. "Alright well, we're here. "Ash told Iris while kneeling on the ground so she could get off his back. "Oh, I was meaning to ask you awhile ago, what does that word that Cilan said mean?" Ash asked with curiosity. "Aphrodisiac?" Iris questioned. "It means something that gets you in a romantic mood." Iris said while blushing at having to explain what it meant to Ash. "Oh, so that's why it made you kiss me?" Ash asked while looking down. "Uhh yeah, it was that." Iris said while looking away as well. "Okay, let's look for some clues!" Iris said to change the subject.

"Hey Cilan, we're back." Said Ash in a tired tone as he set Iris down gently in her tent. Cilan chuckled at the scene, "What happened there?" Cilan inquired. "She fell asleep while I was carrying her on the way back and she could't grab on to me so I could carry her, so I had to carry her bridal style on the way back." Ash said as he made sure she was undisturbed in her sleeping bag. "So how was your day?" Ash asked Cilan. "Ehh it was busy having to take care of Axew and Pikachu, but other than that it was good. I set some food in both of your tents, but It might be kinda cold by now." Cilan said. "Ahh it's fine, Thank you." Ash said as he went to go devour his dinner. "So did you two find anything on the tiara, or did you just make out all day?" Cilan asked while laughing quite loudly. Stew came out of Ash's nose as he started caughing and choking trying to contain his anger towards Cilan. After Ash finished yelling at Cilan, he told him how they found a story written about the tiara on the tree, and how an Oddish made it for it's lover, but when the tiara was presented, the Oddish was rejected so it ran away, and sat in the forest weeping until it turned into the big tree that they found the tiara at. At the end of the story, all of the love that the Oddish had was imbued into the tiara as proof that no matter what, the Oddish would still love it's partner. Meanwhile as Ash went over the details with Cilan, Iris was awake in her tent still blushing about the fact that Ash carried her home in his arms and not on his back. "I wonder if he thinks I was asleep the whole time we were coming back to camp?" Iris thought out loud. she was thinking about the days events as she slowly drifted into sleep.

"Ughh, what time is it?" Iris asked as she sat up in her tent. she peeked at her Pokedex, "1:03 am!? Why am I awake this late?" she asked herself. As the minutes ticked by, she caught herself thinking of Ash and his soft but playful eyes and his ruffly but cute hair. "Maybe I should pay him a little visit." She said as she went to his tent. She went in and zipped his door back up. "Psst, hey Ash, wake up." Iris said as she nudged the boy who she realized she was starting to fall for. "Mmmm, five more minutes mom." Ash grumbled in his sleep. "I'm not your mom silly, It's Iris." The girl with long violet hair exclaimed. "Hmm? Iris, are you okay?" Ash asked as he sat up. Iris blushed at the idea that he thought of her safety first. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to see you." Iris said while blushing. "Oh, okay then, what time is it anyways?" Ash asked as he checked his Pokedex. They talked for about half an hour until Iris got cold because she wasn't covered by anything but a skimpy black tank-top, knee High Cottonee socks, and some baggy crimson colored sweat pants. "Hey Ash, I'm kinda cold, can you maybe share your blanket?" Iris asked hoping that he would let her get into bed with him. Much to her surprise and enjoyment, Ash lifted up his blanket and invited her under the cover with him. "Mmm, it's much toastier in here." Iris said as she realized just how close to Ash she actually was. "Hey Ash, can I admit something to you?" Iris asked. "Yeah, go ahead." Ash replied as he put his arm around Iris who was now facing him pulling her even closer to him. They both blushed at his actions, but they both savored the feeling of each others body warmth. "The tiara doesn't have any curse on it... I just wanted an excuse to kiss you." Iris said as she blushed at her own antics. "Haha, if you wanted a kiss you could have just asked." Ash said as he suddenly stopped looking like a little kid in her eyes. "O-Oh," Iris stammered. "So I assume that asking for a k-kiss right now is okay?" Iris asked as she cuddled closer to Ash's chest. "Of course it is." Ash said as he looked at her and pulled her as close to himself as he could and kissed her passionately. Iris melted into Ash's kiss. It was pure bliss to her, his strong yet gentle hold on her, his soft lips which still had a lingering taste of Cilan's famous Secret Recipe Stew which Ash had for dinner. They kissed for what felt like an eternity before their need for air finally broke the kiss. "T-That was amazing." Iris admitted to Ash. "Anytime you want to do that again, just let me know." Ash said as he was blushing as red asa tomato. "Hey Ash, can I maybe stay here for the rest of the night?" Iris asked Ash, not wanting to let the feeling of Ash go. "I'd like that." Ash said to Iris as he gave her a quick peck on the lips before cuddling with her more before going to sleep with her still in his arms.

Fin

-Hey guys, This is Glaceonite. I know that this story is really whacky and doesn't really stay on topic that well, but this is my first story ever, and it's 1:23 am and I'm hyped up as all hell on coffee. So I'm really sorry if it's confusing or anything. Also I'm very sorry for any typos in the story, as I can't fix them all right now. Aside from that, I hope to get better at writing with each and every story I write as I really enjoyed doing this. If you want any pairings done with Ash, or any pokemon stories such as lemons and such, just send in a pm and I'll consider it because I really like writing and I'd like to expand my horizon on writing genres and just different syles in general. If you want, leave a comment and maybe even favorite me as an author. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next story, Stay frosty, Glaceonite out.

P.P.S. If you want to know what song I listened to during this, just look up medicated on Youtube. It's by Wiz Khalifa. I just clicked on the first playlist I saw and listened to it. And yes, Medicated is my favorite song right now just in case you were wondering.


End file.
